Mi rival, mi compañera: Ella
by Candy Black
Summary: Los distintos protagonistas de Pokémon reflexionan acerca de los sentimientos que han ido naciendo a lo largo de sus aventuras por el Pokémundo y cómo afrontarlos: amistades que se rompen, miedos que surgen... Songfic. Pésimo summary, lo admito.


Dislaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, N no está en mi cama y mi Torchic es de peluche, YA LO SÉ T.T

_Este escrito está basado tanto en los videojuegos como en el manga, entremezclándolos con un pequeño toque personal ;)_

Mi rival, mi compañera: Ella

Red contemplaba el atardecer desde la ventana. Otro día más que tocaba a su fin con los rayos solares deslizándose tras las colinas, acariciándolas como si les dieran las buenas noches. Otro día de duro entrenamiento, ¿y para qué? ¿Para qué valía ya el esfuerzo? Mejorar no le devolvería la felicidad perdida tanto tiempo atrás y que sabía que no podría recuperar. ¿Qué sentido tenía levantarse por las mañanas…

…si ella no estaba?

En el mismo pueblo Paleta, no muy lejos, Green contemplaba la misma vista que su rival. Ninguno lo sabía, pero el azul del cielo y la luz del atardecer que ambos miraban les recordaba a la misma persona: Blue.

Los entrenadores de Kanto la extrañaban a cada hora que pasaba, y ahora, viendo como terminaba el día se reconfortaban al comprobar que el mundo se sumía en la misma oscuridad en la que ellos vivían, la misma que a veces parecía clarear cuando ella venía de visita a pasar unos días con ellos. Pero Blue era una aventurera nata y pronto volvía a desaparecer, dejando un vacío cada vez mayor y más difícil de llenar.

_Ella se desliza y me atropella__  
__Y, aunque a veces no me importe,__  
__Sé que el día que la pierda volveré a sufrir__  
__Por ella, que aparece y que se esconde,__  
__Que se marcha y que se queda,__  
__Que es pregunta y es respuesta__  
__Que es mi oscuridad, estrella.__  
_

-Deja de comportarte como un niño, Gold.- Le reprendió Crystal.- Si me has pedido ayuda para prepararte para la fiesta ahora apechuga con ello.

El chico suspiró. ¡Cuánto deseaba decirle a Crystal que la fiesta no le importaba en lo más mínimo! Ni siquiera iba a ir hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de pedirle ayuda a ella para prepararse. Una excusa barata para poder pasar más tiempo con ella. Otra más. Gold ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las mentiras que había dicho para poder estar a su lado. ¿No sería más fácil confesarle lo que sentía por ella? Gold se mareó sólo de pensarlo. ¿Y si le decía que no? ¿Y si se reía de él? ¿Y si se terminaba su amistad? Tenía miedo, había demasiado en juego.

No, sincerarse no era una opción.

Silver los espiaba desde la ventana. No podía oír lo que decían, pero se imaginaba que Gold estaría soltando las mismas memeces de siempre. Apretó los puños. ¿Qué tenía Gold que no tuviera él? Era mucho mejor entrenador, más inteligente… incluso diría que más guapo. Suspiró. En el fondo Silver sabía la diferencia entre ellos dos: Gold no se atrevería a confesarle nada a Crystal (obviamente Silver se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del moreno hacía mucho) pero él mismo ni siquiera tenía valor para dirigirle la palabra.

-Eres un cobarde, Silver. Y tendrás que vivir con ello.- Se dijo el pelirrojo a sí mismo.

___Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda__  
__Va conmigo pero no sé dónde va__  
__Mi rival, mi compañera, que está tan dentro de mi vida__  
__Y, a la vez, está tan fuera, sé que volveré a perderme__  
__Y la encontraré de nuevo__  
__Pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo__  
__Pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva,__  
__Nunca me responde si al girar la rueda...__  
_

Ruby suspiró por octava vez en dos minutos. Sapphire se retrasaba y él se desesperaba ante la idea de que ella le diera plantón en su cita. Bueno, no era propiamente una cita, más bien ella comentó que iba a capturar pokémon al bosque y él se empeñó en acompañarla. Miraba a todas parte con nerviosismo: le parecía ver a Sapphire en cada chica que pasaba por la calle, pero sus sentidos le traicionaban uno y otra vez. ¡Ay, Sapphire…! ¡Qué historia la suya! Se conocían de niños, luego se reencontraron sin saber quiénes eran, más tarde lo redescubrieron… menudo lío. Lo único de lo que Ruby estaba seguro era de que quería a Sapphire en su vida fuera como fuere, pero sus diferencias de carácter a veces complicaban las cosas

Wally miró con odio a Ruby desde la ventana de su casa. Siempre lo hacía cuando quedaba con Sapphire. Sabía que iba a encontrarse con ella porque siempre llegaba diez minutos antes de la hora acordada y la esperaba en el mismo lugar. Además iba más arreglado que de costumbre. Todo eso eran cosas en las que uno aprende a fijarse cuando no tiene otra cosa que hacer que observar el mundo a través del cristal. Wally se frotó los ojos. Odiaba a Ruby, pero en el fondo sabía que era todo pura envidia, porque el chico podía salir y estar con ella mientras que él permanecía encerrado en casa alimentando sus sentimientos con sus recuerdos y llegando siempre a la conclusión de que lo único que podría sentir Sapphire por él algún día era lástima y compasión. Pena por el pequeño y enfermizo Wally.

___Ella se hace fría y se hace eterna__  
__Un suspiro en la tormenta, a la que tantas veces le__  
__cambió la voz__  
__Gente que va y que viene y siempre es ella__  
__Que me miente y me lo niega, que me olvida y me recuerda__  
__Pero, si mi boca se equivoca__  
__Pero, si mi boca se equivoca__  
__Y al llamarla nombro a otra__  
__A veces siente compasión por este loco, ciego y loco corazón__  
_

Diamond y Pearl estaban sentados en silencio el uno en frente del otro. Habían quedado para preparar un número cómico como hacían en sus viejos tiempos, pero sin que Pearl pudiera explicarse por qué, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Diamond le miraba seriamente, como si estuviera esperando algo. Algo que le enfadaba mucho.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó su amigo.

-¿Qué?- El rubio no entendía nada.

-¿No sabes lo que has hecho?

-¡No!

Diamond sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo tiró con fuerza contra la superficie de la mesa. Pearl palideció en cuanto reconoció lo que había ante él: la carta que escribió a Platinum confesándole sus sentimientos.

-Dia…

-No digas nada.- El chico se levantó de su asiento.- Eres un traidor, Pearl. Siempre supiste lo que yo siento por ella, y ahora vas y haces esto a mis espaldas.

Pearl se sentía fatal. Diamond tenía razón, pero simplemente no le parecía justo que sólo porque su amigo la hubiera visto antes tenía que llevársela él. Miró a su amigo: en sus ojos no había comprensión, sólo ira.

-Esto es como un combate pokémon, Diamond.- Dijo, sentía la pokéball de Infernape quemándole en el bolsillo, deseando salir a luchar tanto como él.- El que antes la atrape se la quedará. Eres mi amigo, pero no voy a renunciar a esta oportunidad cuando veo día tras día que tú tampoco la aprovechas.

-¿Estás comparando a Platinum con un pokémon?- Diamond le miró atónito, pero rápidamente su expresión de sorpresa fue sustituida por una de repugnancia.- Me das asco. No conseguirás nada con ella, porque no la quieres como se merece. Retírate, Pearl, con esa forma de pensar sólo la harás daño.

Diamond se marchó cerrando con un portazo, dejando a Pearl sólo en la habitación con sus pensamientos. ¿Era él el que estaba equivocado o era el otro? ¿No tenía corazón él, o no lo tenía su amigo?

___Sea lo que quiera dios que sea__  
__Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar que hay quien no__  
__tiene corazón__  
__Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema__  
__¿Y si fuera ella?__  
_

Black estaba tumbado en su cama. Las sábanas eran negras, el pijama era negro, los muebles eran negros, la noche era negra… su corazón estaba negro. O así era como lo sentía él después de que la luz blanca que iluminaba su vida se fuera. White… ¿dónde estabas, White? Sentía como si ella estuviera en todas partes y a la vez en ninguna. Sus padres, sus pokémon Cheren y Bel estaba preocupados por él: no comía, no dormía, no entrenaba… era como un muerto viviente. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, nadie sabía que en realidad se estaba corrompiendo de puros celos desde que White salió en busca del otro, de su rival: N. El Equipo Plasma robaba pokémon, ¿ahora también robaba mujeres? Con estos pensamientos el corazón de Black se iba tiñendo de negro…

Lejos de Teselia, N contemplaba la lluvia mientras acariciaba a su Liepard. Ya no pensaba en el Equipo Plasma ni la liberación de los pokémon. Todo eso había pasado a la historia cuando ella había entrado a su vida y le había mostrado la bella realidad: pokémon y humanos conviviendo juntos. Ella había sido su rival, cierto, pero nunca la había odiado, todo lo contrario. White… su nombre decía todo lo que ella era: blanca, pura, limpia, bella. E inalcanzable. Él quería liberar a los pokémon, y paradójicamente fue ella quien lo liberó a él de las ataduras de un padre tirano y una ideología destructiva. Desde que fue derrotado en su castillo N no tenía vida para arrepentirse de haberse marchado y haberla dejado atrás. Quería volver, pero sentía que su momento había pasado. Ella estaría entrenando con Black, viviendo su vida, no buscándole a él. Y así N se sumía en la soledad y las sombras, esperando sin esperanza que White llegara a iluminar su vida otra vez.

___Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda__  
__Va conmigo... digo yo__  
__Mi rival, mi compañera, esa es ella__  
__Pero me cuesta cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca__  
__Y la perderé de nuevo, y otra vez preguntaré__  
__Mientras se va y no habrá respuesta__  
__Y, si esa que se aleja...__  
__La que estoy perdiendo…__  
__¿Y si esa era? ¿Y si fuera ella?__  
_

5 compañeros: Red, Gold, Ruby, Diamond y Black.  
5 rivales: Green, Silver, Wally, Pearl y N.  
5 entrenadoras: Blue, Crystal, Sapphire, Platinum y White.

Un solo sentimiento, pero innumerables maneras de afrontarlo.

___A veces siente compasión por este loco, ciego__  
__y loco corazón__  
__¿Era? ¿Quién me dice si era ella?__  
__Y, si la vida es una rueda y va girando y nadie sabe__  
__cuándo tiene que saltar__  
__Y la miro... y, ¿si fuera ella? y, ¿si fuera ella?__  
__Y, ¿si fuera ella?_

_¡Hola! Segundo songfic que os traigo en poco tiempo, esta vez de "¿Y si fuera ella?" de Alejandro Sanz, una canción que hacía furor en la radio en mi infancia que encontré casualmente por Youtube hoy, con tanto sentimiento que me inspiró para escribir la ñoñada esta que ahora leéis (siempre escribo ñoñadas, a quién pretendo engañar…) Cada región es más larga que la anterior, lo sé, no sé cómo ha pasado, supongo que me iba emocionando poco a poco xDDD_

_Tiradme tomates si lo deseáis (o flores, más bonitas. Pero reales, las de plástico no me gustan) en los reviews y MPs que deseéis mandarme, QUE ME HACEN MUCHA ILU *-* Y como en otro de mis fics tuvo éxito…_

_**APOYAD LA CAMPAÑA UN REVIEW UNA ILUSIÓN**__ (la mía, para qué mentiros) _


End file.
